


Fixated

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie





	Fixated

Dean’s habit of chewing or sucking on things had gotten on Sam’s nerves when they were younger. It always seemed like Dean had a pen or sucker or some other object in his mouth, and it drove Sam to distraction. And it still does, although now, it’s in an entirely different way. 

The first time Sam had shoved his fingers into Dean’s mouth during sex, it was a last-ditch attempt to muffle the sounds so that Bobby wouldn’t hear them downstairs. He hadn’t anticipated the eager way Dean sucked them in, licking and bobbing his head like it was a cock between his lips instead of a couple of fingers. 

Now, Sam used it as a precursor, a tease to get Dean riled up. It was all too easy to swipe his fingers through pie filling or ice cream, or even to dip them in whatever drink is on hand before pushing them between his brother’s lips. He revels in watching the way Dean’s eyes darken and in the immediate sucking that starts in before he pulls them out, leaving Dean’s lips parted in their absence. 

Sometimes, he can leave it longer to watch as Dean’s eyes drift shut, as he moans and suckles Sam’s fingers, lapping eagerly even when whatever is coating them is gone. Sam can drift his other hand down to Dean’s cock, knowing he’ll already be hard and gripping Dean firmly through his jeans will earn him a vibrating groan around his fingers. It’s easy, so easy to stroke and fondle Dean like this while he fucks his own mouth with Sam’s fingers, to leave him with come soaking the fabric. 

Sam’s favorite, though, is to ease his fingers in after he’s fucked Dean hard, letting him suck tiredly, contentedly as he falls asleep. 


End file.
